El Rey Dragon
by Dragon saku
Summary: Natsu despierta en la Fairy Sphere poco dias despues de que Acnologia atacara la isla Tenroujima, frustrado por no poder impedir que eso pasara Natsu aceptara el ofrecimento de una pesona para poder hacerse mas poderoso, que pasara despues de 7 años, que cambios tendre Natsu. Natsu x harem, Adrvertencia Spoiler y futuro Lemon, que lo difruten
1. Chapter 1

**hola aca les traigo mi primer fic y espero que lo disfrute me**

 **inspire del fic de novablood96 el emperador dragon.**

 **NOTA:**

Las historia comiensa despues de la saga de la isla Tenroujima donde Natsu es el unico despierto despues de que se activara la Fairy Sphere sin mas que desir drisfruten el capitulo

 **Despertar y El entrenamiento del dragon**

-Uh...uh...donde...estoy?-preguntaba el pelirosa que se despertaba muy desconsertado pues habia despertado flotando en un espacio dorando

-Parece que al fin despertaste-repodiendo a Natsu

-Quien esta ahi?-dijo Natsu al escuchar esa voz

-Mi nombre es Mavis Vermilion soy la fundadora y primer maestra de Fairy Tail-respodio una niña que aparecio frente a Natsu

-Y estas en la Fairy Sphere uno tres hechisos de Fairy Tail-dijo la niña ahora prestada como Mavis para sorpresa del pelirosa

-Como llegue aqui?-pregunto mas desconsertado que antes

-Bueno ustades estaban en peligro asi que active el hechiso-respondio Mavis-Recuredo que estabamos en el isla tenriou, Dondes estan mis amigos!?-pregunto Natsu alterado

-Si preguntas por los demas miembros estan bien-dija la peli rubio-Si quieres verlos ven conmigo-

Mavis llevo a Natsu a un lugar don estaban los miembros de Fairy Tail que estaban suspendidos en unas especies de burbujas

-Aqui estan-dijo con simpleza-Lo que me pregunto es que como es despierto?-pregunto para si misma

-Todo esto es mi culpa-dijo callendo de rodillas-Si tan solo fuera mas fuerte esto jamas abria pasado-decia Natus mientras comenzaban a caer lagrimas

-No te culpes esto no es culpa tuya-trataba Mavis de consolar al chico

-Si lo es...si tan solo ...fuera fuerte-dijo pelirosa com melancolia

-Quieres hacerte fuerte?-pregunto Mavis mirando fijamente a Natsu

-Si quiero serlo!-repodio mientras miraba a la peli rubia

-Entonces te llevare a entrenar para hacerte mas fuerte chico dragon-

-Lo dices en serio?-pregunto sorpredido

-Si, entrenaras por los proximos siete años es lo que tarda la Fairy Sphere en desacerse-

-Muy bien cuando nos vamos?-preguntaba el pelirosa con una mirada dicidida

-De inmediato-Tomando a Natsu de brazo Mavis los transporto un as de luz, aparecieron frete a una gran llama

-Donde estamos?-pregunto Natsu mirando los alrededores

-Estamos en el pueblo del sol y ellos adoran eta gran llama-esplico Mavis

Mientras Natsu miraba asombradopor la alturade las lllamas algo paso esa llama comenzo a transformarse hasta que se convirtio en un dragon de fuego

-Yo soy Altlas Flame el dragon de llamas del infierno, quien me desperto de mi sueño?-pregunto el dragon de fuego

-Fui yo, queria pedirte que entrenaras a este chico aunque es un Dragon Slayer de fuego su dominio sobre su poder aun no esta completo-dijo Mavis mirando al dragon

-Hijo de Igneel-dijo el dragon mirando a Natsu

-Conoces a mi padre!?-pregunto Natsu sorpredido de que conociera a su padre y a el tambien

-Si el es mi amigo y a ti tambien o lo hare detro de poco pero delemos eso de lado quieren que te entrene?-pregunto el dragon

-Si asi es por que quiero volverme mas fuerte-dijo Natsu con una mirada decidida

-De acuerdo te entrenare-dijo Atlas Flame al ver la mirada de Natsu-Pero no te lo pondre facil jejejeje-reia maliciosamente el dragon

-Bien ahora que todo esta decidido vendre por ti en un año-dijo Mavis con una sorrisa

-Entonces nos vemos-despidiendoce el pelirrosa

-Cuidate chico dragon por que tu enternamiento acaba de conmenzar-diciendo estas palabras Mavis desaparecio en un as de luz

 *****UN AÑO DESPUES*****

A las afueras del pueblo del sol se podia ver a un dragon con un chico

-Ahora Natsu muestrame tu puño del rey dragon-dijo el dragon de fuego

-Bien, **puño de hierro del rey dragon de llamas infernales-** envuelto su mano en un fuego rojo destrozo una gran roca

Habia pasado un año desde que Mavis dejo a Natsu entrenando con Atlas Flame durante ese tiempo la tortu... el entrenamiento fue un infierno ya que debia luchar con el dragon dia y noche, mentras todo ese año Natsu comia de llamas de dragon para recurar fuerzas

-Bien as mejorado en un año Natsu-felicito Atlas Flame

-Gracias tio pero a sido mas duro de lo que pense-dijo Natsu que su atuendo estaba muy maltrecho su remera ya habia desaparecido solo tenia sus short blanco pero muy sucios y su idispesable bufanda en su cuello

-Veo que se llevan bien-dijo Mavis que habia aparecido

-Asi que ya viniste-respodio el dragon

-ES hora de que te lleve a tu otro entrenamiendo-dijo Mavis mirando a Natsu

-Oh ya veo, entonces nos vemos tio-despidiendose Natsu del dragon

-Fue un gusto entrenarte Natsu y se que volveras mas fuerte incluso mas que Igneel, cuando temines tu entrenamiento ven a verme tengo algo que contarte de Igneel-tambien el dragon despiendose de Natsu

Despues de eso Natsu y Mavis fueron tranportados a un area desconocidapar el

Ya viniste Mavis-dijo un hombre apareciendo en un remolino de llamas negras-Asi que ese es el chico-

-Si a el quiero que entrenes Marcus-dijo Mavis mirando al hombre ahora identificado como Marcus

-Mucho gusto soy Marcus clover un God Slayer-se presento Marcus que era un hombre alto con cabello castaño, ojo color marron tenia unas cicatrices vertiacales en su ojo derecho vestia un abrigo que le llegaba a las rodillas de color marron de bajo usaba una armadura de batalla, en las manos llevaba guantes de dicha armadura tambien tenia un pantalon negro con botas hasta las rodillas de color rojo oscuro

-Yo soy Natsu Dragneel un Dragon Sleyer-Natsu se presento ante Marcus

-Entrenaras un año y medio con Marcus la magia de God Slayer, bueno nos vemos chico dragon-diciendo eso la pelirrubia se fue en un as de luz

-Bien cuando comen...-Natsu no termino de hablar que Marcus le habia atravesado el pecho con su mano-Guaaaaaaa!-dijo Natsu con dolor callendo de rodillas una vaz que Marcus retiro su mano del pecho

-Veo que comiste las llamas de un God Slayer hay que hacer que salgan-dijo Marcus mariando Natsu que casi se retorsia de dolor

Natsu intento lavantarse pero sintio un dolor aun mas fuerte que antes

-Recuerda porque viniste en primer lugar-dijo eso el God Slayer antes de desaparecer en un remolino de llamas negras dejando a un moribundo Natsu tirado en el suelo que intentaba levantarse

Y asi comenzo el entrenamiento de Natsu con Marcus, ¿que es lo que deparara el futuro para el Dragon Slayer de ahora en adelante y que pasara en los proximos seis años?

 **aca temina el capitulo espero que lo hallan difrutado y que envien review con sus opinines y sugerencia para hacer retoque al fic, ya que es la primera vez que hago esto tengo mis dudas sobre mi historia pero con su ayuda se que puedo mejorar sin mas que decir soy Dragon saku me despido hasta la proxima nos vemos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola me disculpo por el retraso en subir queria subirlo el sabado pero toda la semana estuve ocupado ayudando a mi hermana con mis sobrinos ya el Jueves 18 de febrero nacio mi sobrina estoy muy feliz. Bueno dejando eso de lado aca les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi fic, respeto al entrenamiento de Natsu con Atlas Flame me disculpo por no dar detalles de este es que como dije es mi primer fic y se me paso asi que a los review que enviaron me idieron darme cuenta de ese error pero esplicare el entrenamiento de Atlas en capitulos mas adelante, ah y para copensar ese error mio les voy a contar un secretito Natsu entrenara a alguien si quieren saber quien es manden reviews y tal vez se los dija en el capitulo 3 bueno sin mas que decir espero que lo disfruten soy Dragón sake jajajajajaja**

 **NOTA:**

Este capítulo se tratar de los siguientes seis años de entrenamiento de nuestro porta Natsu Dragneel y las amistades que hace, habrá cabios en Natsu?. Pues lean el capítulo para ver

 **Seis años de entrenamiento parte 1**

había pasado un mes desde que el entrenamiento de Natsu con Marcus empezó y aun tenía la herida en su pecho, pero cada día que pasaba el dolor era peor, aunque el pelirrosa intentaba acostumbrarse al dolor fue demasiado para el que a estas alturas le dolía hasta respirar

-Para que vine?-preguntaba así mismo en su mente pero de pronto recordó lo que Marcus le dijo antes de irse-Recuerda porque viniste en primer lugar-se escuchó en su mente entenoces Natsu comiensa a pensar en esas palabras-yo vine...yo vine...-!yo vine para hacerme fuerte y poder protreger a mis amigos¡-exclamo Natsu con fueza en ese msmo instante su cuerpo fue envuelto en llamas negras

-Veo que lo lograste-dijo Marcus apareciendo de llamas negras-Aunque fue mas rapido de lo que esperaba-penso el peli castaño-Bien ahora que lograste sacar tus llamas negras el verdadero entrenamieno comensara-dijo mientras se asercaba a Natsu-Pero hay algo importante que debo dicirte-dijo serio el God Slayer

-Decirme que?-pregunto confudido Natsu

-Como sabras el poder de un Dragon Slayer funciona con los sentimientos de este mientras mas poderosos son sus sentimientos mas poderos sera no?-dijo Marcus

-Si Igneel y Atlas Flame ya me lo habian contado-respondio Natsu un tanto confundido-¿Por que preguntas?-pregunto queriendo saber el motibo de la pregunta de Marcus

-Debes saber que para controlar el poder de God Slayers tienes que tener una fuerte voluntad-conto mientras se sacaba el guante derecho para mostrar su mano completamen cubiertas de llamas negras-Porque si tu volundad es devil el poder de God Slayer te consumira-dijo Marcus frente a un atonito Natsu-Pero no te preocupes porque por lo que vi tu voluntad es fuerte, pero mientras tengas eso en mente no habra problema-dijo Marcus mientras se colocaba debuelta su guante derecho

-Bien ahora que sabes lo mas importante te dire como sera el entrenamiento, este estara formado de tres partes la primera entrenaras para manipular la magia da God Slayer durante los proximos cinco meses, la segunda aprederas a combinarla con tu magia de Dragon Slayer esto sera por seis meses y la tercera durante las ultimos seis meses combatiras conmigo-explico el castaño

-Entendido-dijo Natsu con estuciasmo

-Ok, ahora que todo esta entendido duerme por mañana comenzara lo bueno-dijo Marcus antes de irse

A la mañana seguente nuestro heroe se encatraba durmiento al lado de un refugio a habia echo cuando Marcus lo hibia dejado solo despues de que atraveso su pecho

-Es hora de laventarase-dijo Marcus antes de tilarle una bola de llamas nagras a un dormido natsu

-Ahhhhhh-grito Natsu al sentir camando se con las llamas negras-¿¡POR QUE HISTE CABRON!?-exclamo un furioso Natsu

-Vamos el hora comenzar, ah come primero-dijo el God Slayer mentras se alejaba caminando

Nasu al darce cuenta de lo que querua decir comenzo comer las llamas nagras hasta quedar satisfecho para luego seguirlo al lugar de entrenamiento, caminaron por un par de horas hasta que llegaron al una montaña y en la vase habia un capamento que tenia dos refugios

-Natsu durante estos cinco meses comeras mis llamas negras para acostubrarte a la magia de God Slayer-dijo Marcus

-Ok, comenzemos Moete Kita Zo-dijo Natsu emocianado

-Como ya sebes las llamas negras respoden a tu voluntad,-explico el castaño prendiendo su mano derecha en llamas negras-Y por eso puedes darle una infinadad de formas, mientras mas fuerte sea tu voluntad mas fuertes seran las formas que crees, espada del dios de fuego-dijo Marcus para luego crear una espada de llamas negras y con esta cortar una roca de gran tamaño-Ahora intentalo tu- dijo Marcus

-De acuardo- dijo Natsu

-Debes imaginarte el arma mas poderosa que puedas y luego debes creer que esta en tus manos- explico Marcus

Natsu siguio la explicacion de Marcus y en su mente recordo la katana de Erza para despues prender sus manos en llamas negras poco la llamas fueron tomando forma de una katana pero depronto las llamas explotaron de repente mandando a Natsu contra unas rocas

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASO?!- grito el peli rosa

-Jajajajajajaja fue gracioso jajajajajja- se reia Marcus mientras señalaba con su dedo a Natsu

-¡¿Y TU DE QUE TE RIES CABRONASO?!- exclamo Natsu molesto

-Ah, ya tranquilo es normal que no lo logres a la primera, vamos levantate hay que segir con tu entranamiento

-De acuardo- dijo Natsu levandose

 *****5 meses despues*****

Ya habian pasado cinco meses desde que empeso la primera parte del entrenamiento de Natsu con Marcus para dominar la migia de God Slayer y en ese tiempo Natsu habia logrado deminar la migia la perfeccion ya que ahora podia crear espadas, lanzas, flechas, guadañas, ect. con un gran poder destrutivo asi como tecnicas secretas de esa magia marcus estaba orgulloso de Natsu por que apredia con mas rapides superan sus espetatibas

-Natsu as una espada y corta esta roca- dijo Marcus señalando una gran roca de veinte metros

-Espada del dios de fuego- dijo Natsu creando una katana para luego saltar mas de veinte metros y cortar de forama vertical la gran roca

-Bien Natsu as mejorado mas de lo que esperaba en estos cinco meses- felicitando Marcus a Natsu

-Gracias viejo- agradecio Natsu

-Ya con esto terminas la primera parte y comensaremos con las sugunda- dijo Marcus- Bueno aunque yo no sea Dragon Slayer te ayudare a combinar la magia del Dragon con la de God slayer y asi crearemos nuevas tecnicas- explico el castaño

\- De acuerdo comencemos Moete Kita Zo- dijo Natsu muy entuciasmado

-Bien me gusta tu entuciasmo asi que comensaremos de imediato- dijo Marcus

 *****6 meses despues*****

La segunda parte del entrenamiento fue mas dificil que la primera ya que al combinar las magias de God y Dragon Slayer a Natsu le costo mas que la vez que lucho con Zacrow pero Marcus le explico que fue por la adrenalina del momento que pudo lograr tal combinacion porque en si era muy dificil combinar estas magias. Pero pasado los seis meses Natsu habia logrado combinarlas y crear tecnicas ademas de mejorar las tenicas que ya tenia

-Tecnica secreta de God Dragon Slayer: Furia del dios dragon- se escucho a alguien diciendo la tecnica para luego verse una gran cantidad de llamas narajas y negras destruyendo todo a su paso el realizo esta tecnica fue nada menos que nuestros protagonis Natsu Dragneel-Que tal?- pregunto Natsu sonriendo

-Bastante bien para un cachorro de dragon- dijo con burla Marcus

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DIJISTE CACHORRO MADITO VIEJO?!- exclamo/pregunto furioso por la burla de el castaño

-a ti jajajajajajja- se reia el God Slayer aunque en el tiempo que pasaro Marcus le habia tomado cariño a Natsu lo consideraba como un hijo pero no lo admitia almenos no frente a Natsu-Pero dejando de lado las burlas lo as hecho bien- sonrio Marcus a lo cual tambien sonrio-Bueno basta de momentos emotibos es hora de empesar con lo mejor- dijo Marcus

-Genial, empesemos- dijo Natsu con mucha ganas de empesar

-De acuerdo comsaremos con la tercera y ultima parte de tu entrenamiento- dijo Marcus- Durante los proximos seis meses trendras que luchar contra mi con todo lo que tengas-finalizo Marcus

-De acuerdo viejo te patiare el trasero Moe Te Kita Zo- dijo Natsu colocandose en pose de pelea

-veraz que soy tan facil- dijo Marcus con una sonrria media aterradora

-Puño de hierro del dragon de fuego- grito Natsu llendo hacia Marcus el arual dijo- Puño de hierro del dios de fuego- enbullendo su mano izquierda en llamas negras colisionando com Natsu creando una explocion de la cual Natsu salio disparado contra las rocas

-Es todo lo que tienes- dijo Marcus en tono burlon

-Aun no haz visto nada viejo- dijo Natsu que se levantaba de los escombros para volver a lansarce contrs Marcus

Asi duro toda la pelea por unas horas hasta que Natsu callo noquiado al piso por el casancio y la palisa que resivio por parte de Marcus

-Descansa chico- dijo Marcus que habia llevando Natsu denuevo al campamento para que descansara- Mañana comensara lo bueno- dijo Marcus mientras se iba sonriedo

 *****6 meses despues*****

Podemos preciar una llanura donde antes habia centenares de grandes rocas ahora solo habia escombros y enormes crateres que parecia un campo de batalla y no muy legos de hay se escuchaban explociones. En el lugar de las explociones hay en norme creter de casi 50 metros dentro de el se ve una cabellera rosa, era Natsu que tenia varias sicrices en el cuerpo golpeado y sus pantalones solo eran trapos rasgados y su bufanda en su cuello, resiperaba con pesades peleando contra Marcus que tambien tenia unos golpes pero estaba en mejores condicione que Natsu

-ah...esto...acaba...ahora- dijo Natsu con cansancio ya que llevaban dos semanas peleando sin detenerse ninguno de los dos

-Muestrame lo que tienes- dijo Marcus desafiando a Natsu

-Tecnica secreta de God Dragon Slayer: Juicio de prometeo- dijo Natsu lanzando un gran torrente de fuego negro combinado con naranja que iba arrasando todo a su paso

-Tecnica secreta de God slayer: Loto azabache: Llamas sagradas de la detruccion- dijo Marcus largando de sus ambas manos una contidad enorme de llamas negras contra el ataque de Natsu

Cuando las dos tecnicas colicinaron crearon una gigantesca explocion de llamas negras y naranjas que hizo temblar toda el area en donde estaban luchando levantando una gran catidad de polvo que era imposible de ver, desde la misma nube de polvo sale Marcus cansado cargando a un Natsu inconciente hasta el campamento para luego dejarlo en su tienda (dijo la de Natsu) y caer sentado del cansancio

-Vaya...no...esperaba...que...su...tecnica...fuera...tan...poderosa...por poco...y...no la cuento- dijo Marcus muy cansado respirando agitada mente, luego de estar sentado un rato se levanto y se fue a su tienda para dormir y recuperar las fuezas

iba maneciendo en la montaña donde estanban Natsu y su maestro Marcus, en su tienda Natsu se desperto para luego salir de esta y ver una fogata con un gran buffalo cosinadose

-Veo que ya te levantaste- dijo sentado al lado de su tienda

-¿Para que es el Buffalo?- pregunto Natsu

-Para celebrar- conteto Marcus

-¿Celebrar que?- pregunto con duda ya que es pasados seis meses no hicieron mas que pelear cada vez que se veian por se razon Natsu tuvo que casar para comer y fabricar refugio para pasar la noche

-Celebrar la finalizacion de tu entranamiento de God Slayer- dijo Marcus- Felizidades Natsu- dijo con una sonrrisa

-Gracias, ahora a ¡COMEEER!- grito Natsu lazandose hacia el buffalo cosinandose pero una patad buladora de Marcus lo detuvo- ¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES MALDITO VIEJO?!- grito Natsu preguntando a Marcus

-Vete a bañarte si quieres comer- dijo Marcus lanzando una toalla al peli rosa

Natsu de mala gana fue hasta un rio que crusaba por la montaña, despues de bañarse regreso al campamento donde estabo Marcus esperandolo

-Natsu hay algo que quiero darte- dijo Marcus

-Y ¿que es?- pregunto con duda Natsu

-Esto- respodio Marcus sacando de su tienda ropa

-Gracias a decir verdad de enserio nasecito ropa- dijo Natsu mientras se vestia con una camiseta negra manga larga pegada al cuerpo una garbarina negra por fuera y blanca por dentro larga hasta las rodillas con los vordes y botones dorados tenia llamas rojas en los brasos y al final de esta, pantalon negro con un sitoron marron claro sobre este Natsu coloco su bufanda de escamas de dragon atando lo hacia la derecha y unas botas negras (como las de Dante en devil may cry 5)

-De nada- contesto Marcus- Pero esa ropa no es ordinaria yo la cree cuando estabas sacando tus llamas negras al principio del entrenamiento, la cree con magia God Slayer asi que no importa cuntas veces la rompas usa la magia de God Slayer y se reconstruira de nuevo- explico Marcus

-OH genial gracias pero ahora a ¡COMEEER!- grito Natsu casando un gran pedaso de carne y comer como un animal salvaje

Durante todo es dia Natsu y Marcus solo descansaron,rieron,pelearon,se burlaron del otro hasta que llego la noche y se fueron a dormir, al dia siguiente Natsu se levanto temprano para ver el maneser pero no era el unico con esos planes Marcus tuvo la misma idea

-Parece que los dos pensamos los mismo- dijo Marcus

-Eso creo- dijo Natsu mientras contenplaban el amanercer- Es hermoso no crees- dijo Natsu

-Si tienes razon- respondio Marcus

Estuvieron viendo el amanecer hasta que Marcus dijo- Ya puedes salir de donde estas se que estas escondida Mavis- detras de una roca parecio Mavis- Me decubriste y yo que no queria aruinar este emotivo momento- dijo jugetona Mavis para luego preguntar-¿esta listo?-

-Si lo esta- dijo Marcus

-Maestra Mavis- dijo Natsu al ver a la rubia

-Hola chico dragon- saludo a Natsu

-Natsu fue un gusto entranarte y a decir la verdad eres como el hijo que nunca tuve y siempre decie- dijo Marcus tocando el hombro de Natsu

-Gracias tambien me gusto entrenar contigo Marcus- dijo Natsu sonrriendo

-Nos vemos Natsu- dijo Marcus

-Nos vemos Marcus- dijo Natsu

-Ire a verte condo termines tu entrenamiento y espero que cuando te vuelva a ver ya me ayas echo abuelo- dijo Marcus lo ultimo con burla

-¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE MADITO VIEJO?!- grito/pregunto Natsu muy sonrrojado

-¡jajajajajajajajajajaj!- se reia Marcus

-¡jajajajajaja!- se reia tambien Mavis por la broma- Bien si esta todo listo ya es hora de irnos- dijo Mavis hacercandose a Natsu

-De acuerdo nos vemos- dijo Natsu para luego de desapareser con Mavis en un as de luz

-Nos vemos hijo- dijo Marcus para luego irse en un remolino de llamas negras

La despedida de Marcus y Natsu ¿A donde se fue Natsu con Mavis y que pito de entrenamiento hara?

 **Hasta es el capitulo y de nuevo de disculpo por la tardansa en subir el capitulo pero estube muy ocupado y como muestra de disculpa aca les dejo las lista del harem de Natsu:**

 **Erza**

 **Ultear**

 **Mirajane**

 **OoC(despues sabran quien es)**

 **Kagura**

 **Meredy**

 **Lissana**

 **Lucy**

 **Flear**

 **Yukino**

 **Hisui**

 **Kyoka**

 **Saila**

 **Ooc(despues lo sabran)**

 **Sorano(Angel)**

 **Ikagura**

 **si seles ocurre alguien mas envien review, nose si poner a Minerva en harem o no manden review si la quieren o no, ah me podrian ajudar con nombres para los poder de Natsu y las funciones de estos ya que no soy bueno con esto, serian de gran ayuda y gracias por leer este que escribi nos vemos hasta la proxima se despide Dragon saku**


End file.
